Stop Saying 'Goodnight'
by ameo66
Summary: Was originally: Oh, Grow Up! When Luffy takes a sharp change in behavior, the crew wonders what going on in his mind. Zoro laughs when he's right, and Nami just doesn't want to believe a thing...though the realization can be very frustrating.
1. Denial

**Kinda make'n it up as I went along. Nothing super special, I'm not even sure if I favor Luffy-Nami, but it works, not like Vivi could fill the position or something. I hadn't finished Enies Lobby when I started writing this.**

Luffy smiled brightly, leaning against the rail of their ship, watching a pod of sea king dolphins traveling along side their ship. Chopper was equally excited, jumping up and down on the rail, Zoro keeping an eye on him. Nami looked up from her book as did Robin, and glanced at the shimmering splashes made by the sea kings and moon light. Sanji opened the door from the kitchen, carrying their meals.

"Nami-swan! ? Robin-chwan! ? your meals are ready!" Sanji said in his normally excited voice in the presents of the only two female crew members.

"Oh, thank you Sanji-kun." Nami replied, taking her and Robin's plate, and placing them on the table between them.

"Oi, shitheads, your food is ready." Sanji scornfully spoke to the men, almost throwing their plates on the table outside.

"OOH! MESHI!" Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically, rushing to the table, taking a bite of his food before he was even sitting. Zoro and Chopper joined him quickly, followed by Usopp. "Sanji! This is delicious!" Luffy called out loudly, enjoying the flavors of the meal. Over the last few days, Luffy seemed to have started savoring his food more.

"Ha ha ha," Sanji lightened up, sitting next to both of the beautiful women. "I see you've started noticing my culinary skills a bit more."

Luffy nodded dramatically, taking another bite off his plate. He chewed it slowly, his gaze suddenly settling on Nami. She was happily twisting her fork on her plate, gathering pasta on it, only to eat it. He stopped chewing, completely intrigued by watching her chew her own food.

"Luffy, you okay?" Usopp nudged him, breaking his small trance on the woman. He nodded again, commencing to chew his food, and taking another bite of the meat on his plate.

The meals had gotten rather quiet lately, and the pattern of this calming atmosphere continued. Luffy continued to sneak glances at the two ladies, getting a curious nudge from Usopp every so often.

"Luffy, this isn't like you, why have you been so quiet during meals?" Usopp inquired, quite worried about this new, well behaved Luffy.

"What, I'm not allowed to enjoy the food Sanji makes to its fullest potential?" Luffy countered, quite intelligently, taking a rather aggressive bite out of the ham on a bone. He got up, carrying his plate with him to the top deck.

"Maybe he's realizing that he can't always be playful Usopp?" Chopper suggested, nibbling on some broccoli. Zoro grunted audibly at his comment.

"Hardly, our Captain seems to have some things on his mind, he has been quite distracted lately." Zoro started, looking up at everyone, at this point Nami and Robin had looked up from their books, and Sanji wasn't ogling either one of them. "You wouldn't believe what I saw him doing."

"Wh-wha-what wa-was he d-doing?!"Chopper asked nervously, completely frightened by Zoro's sudden change in tone. Nami's brow rose in curiosity, Usopp's eyes large with fright.

"_Reading_."

The entire group grew silent.

"Surely you're mistaken?" Robin jokingly incurred.

"Maybe it was a naughty book?" Usopp suggested.

"Nope. One of Nami's books, '_History of Mapping'_"

Once again, the table grew silent.

Everyone finished their meals quietly, cleaning up after themselves. Robin did the dishes, Zoro wiped everything down. Chopper yawned, receiving a look from Robin, persuading him to go to bed. Usopp sat the table, tapping it lightly. He was determined to figure out what's on Luffy's mind.

"I think he finally felt the need to mature, don't you think?" Robin spoke, starting the conversation that was on everyone's mind.

"But why would that make him read a history book?" Usopp inquired.

"I was recently reading it, and I told him about some of it when he asked me about it. Maybe it just interested him." Nami suggested.

"Gol D. Rodger was quite a scholar himself, maybe after hearing that he could read and write poneglyph, he wanted to educate himself. He probably felt inspired." Robin suggested, tracing her fingers lightly on a book cover.

"I think you all are just making this more complicated than it needs to be." Zoro countered. "It leads to one thing. Hormones."

Nami busted out in laughter, Robin also giggled quietly. Sanji's eyebrow twitched.

"Hormones…?" Usopp inquired.

"Puh-lease! He has the attention span of a sea king. Like he even knows what hormones were, much less pay attention to them."

As Nami ended her sentence, the door opened, their Captained entered the small room. He started laughing, having been listening to their conversation. "Ho-ho, so is really that strange that I've been reading a few books here and there recently?" The new and seemingly enlightened Luffy laughed, smiling as usual.

"Lu-Luffy, you haven't been listening, have you?" Usopp questioned, hoping not to have offended him in anyway. Luffy just laughed again, throwing his plate in the sink, and sitting at the table with everyone else.

"You guys sound a bit worried, what have I done? Am I growing up too fast for you all?"

"Alright, where's the real Luffy, this must be a marine is disguise." Nami confused, leaned over the table to grab his cheek and stretch it out.

"Nami!" Luffy whined, giving her a rather large grin. He gazed at her cleavage for a split moment, then looked over at Zoro.

"Well, one thing is for sure, at least Zoro was wrong in his assumption." Sanji completely relieved, releasing the smoke from his mouth. "Luffy probably still can't tell the difference between a girl and a boy." He laughed slightly, looking over at Nami and Robin.

"Are you guys saying I'm not capable of being attracted to a woman?" He grinned rather largely, looking over at Sanji, "you'd be proven wrong pretty quickly if you were in my brain right now."

"EH?!" The majority of the room exclaimed.

"Luffy? Claiming to be a pervert? Quick, go look outside and tell us if the forecast change to flaming balls of death." Usopp said to Nami. She nodded, actually getting up to check outside.

"Oi, Nami, sit down," Zoro commanded, "all children grow up eventually. just some take longer than others." He said, grinning to Luffy. He smiled back, thinking that everyone was acting funny.

"I don't believe him. I think he's bluffing." Nami stated.

"You think he's bluffing about being a _pervert_? What's so weird about a healthy teenage boy enjoying the female body a bit?" Robin concurred, stating a pretty blunt thing.

"Who said I was interested in _women_?" Luffy snickered, receiving some very questionable looks. He burst out in laughter, "I kid, I kid!"

"That's just _weird_ though." the navigator ignored their captain's last joke. "Could you even imagine Luffy taking some girl a date or something? It couldn't actually happen." Nami justified, "I don't think there's a girl in existence that'd consider it."

"I dunno, Vivi took a real liking to him." Zoro pointed out.

Nami's face was in disbelief. She got up from her seat and left the room to the deck.

"Nami-swan! what's the matter?" Sanji asked just before she left the room. "Look what you've done, you've gone upset her you shithead." He got up from his seat, and started walking to the door. Sanji he turned to find Luffy's hand around his elbow.

"Let me talk to her." Luffy ordered, Sanji following his captain's orders, took a seat at the table. Luffy walked out the door into the fresh ocean spray, looking around for Nami. '_She must be on the top deck._'

He followed the stairs up to find Nami grumbling towards the western moon. He touched her shoulder lightly, alarming her a bit. "Is it really so terrible that I might be growing up or something?" He giggled a little, causing her look up at him.

"It's not terrible, but the thought of you not being, well…_you_. That's what's unusual."

"What, do you think I'm going to start thinking everything through, and stop doing foolish things, and start staying a safe distance from the water?" he joked. He placed his hat on her head like he did in Arlong Park. "Stop being such a selfish baby." He gave her a sudden hug, holding her tightly, resting his chin on her head.

"Luffy!" She protested, "You owe me 1,000 beli for this."

"I owe you for trying to cheer you up?" He laughed in her ear, whispering "I'm captain of this ship, future Pirate King, if anything, you should be paying me little missy."

She shivered feeling his warm breath on her ear. She shyly hugged him back. "You're a jerk. And I still don't think that you out everyone on this crew, excluding Chopper of course, could be a pervert."

"So you wouldn't believe me if I told you that I took a nice long glance at your plump cleavage earlier when you grabbed my cheek?" He smiled, pulling away to look at her.

She looked down bashfully, "As if, you're just making that up."

"Well, if you say so…" He grinned, sliding his hands down her back, landing on her butt. '_If she won't believe me…_'

She looked straight at him as soon as his hands had gone down too far south. "And what do you think you're doing?" She balled her hands in a fists, and swung at him.

"Too slow!" He taunted, having dodged her strike appearing behind her, once again wearing his hat. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closely to himself again. "You see, I can't have you say that I'm not capable of being perverse like everyone on the ship, can I? It's kinda a low blow to me being a man." He slid his hands up her stomach right underneath her breasts.

"You wouldn't dare Luffy."

"I might." He slid his hands up just a bit, bumping her chest.

"A-a-as i-if." Nami stuttered, starting to consider the fact that their Captain might have realized he had a penis and two members of his crew did not. Well done Luffy!

He slid his hands up, giving her breasts a slight squeeze. She gasped at the sudden gesture, not sure how to react. He chuckled in her ear. "They're so warm and plump." He smiled against her hair, pushing them together. He peered at her visible cleavage, and then released her breasts, just hugging her once again. "I think I'm ready for bed. Good night Nami." He spoke, saying 'good night' softly in her ear softly.

He released her body, and walked away. "Don't stay out here too late." He reminded as he turned to walk down the stairs.

Nami stood still for a moment, her only apparent movement was her sway from the sea. She suddenly held her hands to her face, realizing how hard she must have been blushing. "Th-that j-jerk!" She whispered aloud. "I-I have never ever been s-so humiliated!" She stuttered, completely in shock at her captain's action. She could feel her lips tug into a small grin. '_I'm going to __**kill **__him!_'

**Shh, I'm taking my time.**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	2. Chocolate

**Chapter 2: Chocolate**

Nami grumbled, pulling her sheets over her head. The sunlight streamed through the small window, hitting her right in the face with brightness. She suddenly heard a 'clunk' in her room. She peered through her sheets, looking to see what it could be.

Luffy appeared, squatting at the bottom of the bookshelf, moving books around. He repeatedly looked at the covers, opening it for a few moments, and then putting the book aside to repeat the previous action.

She started to study his expression; he looked quite interested in everything, but it wasn't quite enough to satisfy his interest. He face seemed to have lit up when he came across something very interesting. He sat down on the floor, reading the text intensely, the smile on his face growing. "OH! THAT'S SO COOL!" As soon as he said that, he covered his mouth, looking over at Nami, hoping not to have awakened her. Luffy saw her gaze through the sheets, causing her to just roll over, ignoring him. He frowned for a moment, but then started reading again, mumbling comments every so often.

Nami rolled back over and faced him after a few minutes. "What are you reading?" She asked. He looked up at her and blinked.

"'_Cosmology and the Universe_', it's so awesome!" He smiled brightly.

"Oh." She replied simply. She slipped out from under the covers and approached Luffy. "May I ask why in the world you are in my room at this time of the morning?" she inquired, pointing towards her clock on the wall. It happily displayed the time '8:41'.

"I woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep. And all the books are in your room." He replied, staring eye-to-eye with her. His gaze after moment shifted to her disheveled appearance. The left strap of her top was hanging off her shoulder, wild curls in her hair were going in odd directions, and her pajama shorts were hanging onto her hips just barely, revealing lace embroidery on her panties. He realized that his mouth was hanging open just slightly as he was taking in the view. "You look very sexy in the morning."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, her fist collided with the side of his head, sending him into her bookshelf. "I don't need your crap this early in the morning!" She yelled at him. "Clean up the books!" She stormed out of her own room to the bathroom, slamming the door. He rubbed his face in mock offense, and started picking the books up and placing them back onto the shelves.

"I wonder what she's all bent up about." Luffy spoke under his breath, finished with books, and grab his own book, walking out of the room. He walked out on to the deck, the sun floating just above the eastern horizon. He sat on Merry's head, and started reading again, waiting for breakfast to be started.

He skipped around in the sections of the book, not sure what to read first. The introduction was too boring. Landing on black holes and neutron stars, he decided to go from there. Nami's foot steps were heard on the deck, and Luffy looked up to acknowledge her.

"'Morning Nami!" He chimed, smiling his usually bright smile at her. Sliding down to the deck, he tucked the book underneath his arm, and walked towards her.

"I think you're hiding something." She stated simply. "You have been putting up some sort of act so we don't grow suspicious, but you're up to something."

"Nami, what makes you think that?"

She gritted her teeth, "the eating habits, the well behaved afternoons, and the rational actions, the perverse-!" Nami put her hand over her mouth before finishing her sentence. Remembering last night was embarrassing to think about. Her face flushed, causing her to look away from Luffy.

"Nami, I was just playing, I won't do it again if you tell me not to." Luffy chuckled. "And I'm not hiding anything; I'm just starting to take this a bit more seriously. Nami, why is this really bothering you so much?"

She couldn't talk herself into looking at him. He kept saying her name differently even. It was _tender_ compared his usually chiming of her name. She decided to walk away, hearing Sanji bump around in the kitchen. "Did you hear that, sounds like breakfast is being made? Let's go see what Sanji is going to make this morning!" She walked rather quickly, avoiding Luffy's grasp.

"Nami, don't avoid my question!" Luffy spoke, getting softer as she walked away. '_I'll talk to her later._' He grumbled, walking towards the kitchen.

The orange hair woman almost jumped when Luffy opened the door. She gasped, thinking he might pursue the conversation. He just calmly sat down next to her and smiled. "How are you this morning Nami, Sanji?"

"I slept pretty well, I suppose the best anyone could sleep on a hammock." Sanji chuckled, "Nami-swan! ? How did you sleep?"

"Well, I suppose." She spoke softly. To be honest with herself, she didn't sleep very well at all, considering what Luffy did kept her up all night. She smiled despite being rather tired.

The morning grew into noontime, everyone doing what they always did on the ship. Usopp was fishing beside Luffy, laughing at whatever they were talking about at the time. Robin smiled to herself, reading underneath her umbrella on the upper deck. Zoro was also on the upper deck training. Nami was working on her mapping of the Grand line. Sanji kept her company, starting idle chat, and bringing her tea whenever she desired it.

The day continued, nothing of interest taking place. By dinner time, they were all thoroughly bored.

"Naaamii! When will we reach the next island? It's been eight days!" Luffy whined, growing impatient with the lack of action.

"Yeah Nami, it's been forever!" Usopp and Chopper agreed.

"I know guys, this is just a bit tricky, that's all. We haven't had much wind, but the weather has stabilized, so we will probably the next island tomorrow." She explained, a little satisfied with the normal Luffy behavior. "Just wait it out a bit longer." Nami pushed her hair out of her face, and got up from the table to walk outside.

Chopper went to bed after dinner again, having played all day, with a side of medicine work. Zoro went to Nami's room, and decided to copy Luffy's idea for reading. Robin and Zoro sat together, well, not quite, but they both read in silence.

Luffy went outside onto the deck, watching the moon light on the waves. He sat on Merry's head like usual, enjoying his spot. He heard Nami's sandals on the deck, causing him to look in curiosity. "Nami!" he called out.

She looked up at him at the edge of the ship, he was smiling at her. She walked over, feeling compelled to keep him company. "Yes, Luffy?"

"Want to sit up here with me?" he asked her, "The view is really awesome!"

Nami blinked not expecting such a suggestion. She couldn't do anything about the grin tugging at her lips. "Alright."

He stretched his arm out to her, pulling her up right beside him. She felt the sudden urge to check her log pose, and saw that they were right on course.

"Nami, guess what I learned today!" he chuckled, looking straight at her.

"What?" She responded, taken a back from him saying the word 'learn'.

"That the when you enter a black hole, an observer would never actually see you enter, but hanging on the edge. It's due to the space and time being distorted by the rapid rotation of the black hole."

Nami almost let her jaw drop in surprise to his little lecture on black holes. "Wow Luffy, that's incredible." She said, not sure what else to say. She looked back out on the sea, watching the shimmering waves. '_He seems different than last night. This is the playful Luffy like I've always known,'_' she chuckled inwardly, '_the one who can't distinguish boy from girl, ha ha.'_'

"Nami, you look pretty in moon light." Luffy bluntly told her, his expression serious but soft. He turned his face back the sea, humming to himself.

Nami blushed profusely, not sure if she needed to respond. "I'm going to get a drink, would you like something?" She suddenly said, wanting to hit herself for being so dumb.

"Sure!" he smiled radiantly, feeling a bit thirsty. He jumped down from Merry's head, turned to face the navigator. "I'll catch you."

She slid down the neck, landing in his arms. He held her tightly for only a moment, breathing in her scent. He released her, turning to the lounge. "I want chocolate milk."

"Ah, I haven't had chocolate milk in a very long time." Nami said, following in step with Luffy. They entered the lounge, noticing that everyone had gone to bed. Nami opened the fridge door, pulling out a pitcher of milk and a container of chocolate syrup.

"I want a lot of chocolate!" Luffy demanded childishly, standing over Nami's shoulder. She squeezed the syrup into the cups, a whine coming from Luffy in the background. "More!"

She turned to face him, grinning mischievously. "Then do it yourself!" She suggested, squirting syrup on his cheek. He looked at her in disbelief.

"What was that for?" He questioned, snatching the bottle from her grasp. He returned the favor, pouring syrup on her neck.

"Luffy! It's going to get on my shirt! You still owe me for my jacket! And the Arabasta trip!" She smeared her hand against her neck, smeared the chocolate down his cheek and neck.

"Like I'm going to pay for all that! And cut that out! Let's just..." Luffy trailed off, completely lost in thought. His eyes were glued to Nami's neck, following the chocolate flow down into her cleavage. Luffy pinned her to the counter, looking at eyes, which were ironically the same shade brown as the chocolate.

"Nami..." he whispered just before licked her collar bone. She felt her whole body shake, not expecting him to take such an action.

"L-luffy, wh-what are you d-doing?" She stuttered not much louder than a whisper. She became completely aware all at once that his body was ten times closer than before and he was yet again a completely different person.

"You are very...irresistible covered in chocolate like that." Luffy breathed deeply, "sorry I could not resist." He backed away from Nami, giving her room to walk away.

She stood still, unable to comprehend Luffy's action. Her body trembled, missing the warmth that was there before. Nami looked into his eyes, looking for his reasoning.

"Nami, if you don't leave, I will feel compelled to..." Luffy didn't finished, a small grin on his lips.

"Luffy, why have you been acting so weirdly? Tell me!" Nami insisted, aggravated that he wouldn't answer correctly.

"Nami, have we ever had a regular conversation?" he suddenly asked, looking away.

"Well, we've talked about all sorts of things Luffy." Nami answered, baffled by the new situation.

"We're always talking about the situation at hand and stuff. And I just wanted to talk more..." he laughed at himself, realizing he probably sounded silly.

"Then why don't you just talk to me?"

"Because I didn't know what to talk about!" he laughed, "So I read, trying to find a common ground."

"Alright, that answers why you've been reading, but that doesn't explain why you...well, y'know." She blushed, leaning against the counter.

"I want to touch you Nami."

"Then do it!" She demanded, covering her mouth almost immediately.

Luffy pulled her close to him, gently kissing her forehead. She started giggling. He looked down at her, wondering why.

"Luffy! We're still covered in chocolate!" She got on her tip toes, licking the chocolate off his cheek. He smiled, pleased with her laughing. Leaning on the counter, he looked into her eyes. Again he licked her, starting from her cleavage to her collar bone.

"I'm going to eat you." he laughed, nipping her neck. "Chocolate covered Nami is yummy." Nami gasped, starting to consider he might be serious. He firmly gripped her shoulders, starting become to serious in his actions. Lightly sucking the chocolate off her skin, he slowly made his way up her neck. "You're clean."

"That may be the case with me, but you are far from it." Nami the back of his neck, and pulled him closer, giving a small lick to the chocolate on his neck. She could feel him tremble like she was. Nami continued to lick the syrup off his neck, working up to his cheek.

She noticed his breath quicken, body slightly tensed. "Luffy, are you alright?" she whispered, a little worried.

"I'm fine, just trying to control myself." He assured. They stood still, listening to each other breath. He hugged her waist suddenly, kissing her forehead.

"I've never kissed anyone before." he brushed her hair out of her face, gently kissing her cheek. She giggled, kissing his nose adoringly.

"Me neither." she ran her fingers through his hair, evidence of salt water present.

Their lips drew closer, unable to stop themselves. They brushed against each other slightly, feeling their pulses quicken to each other's touch. Luffy pulled Nami closer, unable to be satisfied with any space between one another. They stood there; the only sounds were their own breathing

Luffy chuckled, "I feel kinda guilty being in the lounge with you like this. Sanji would be pretty angry." Luffy released his grip on her small body. "Goodnight." He left the lounge, going to bed.

**Alright, not to upset you or anything, but I am working on a my story 'Understanding Them' more(which you should also read D), only because I have more inspiration. I am making plans for this story. It was originally suppose to be a one shot, but I seem to have gotten carried away .**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


End file.
